sentinelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bagudash Bloodhowl
' Bagudash Bloodhowl, of the Warsong Clan' "Lok'tar Ogar, victory or death; it is these words that bind me to the Horde." There are many in the present day of Azeroth that can only speculate on the conflict and tragedy of the past regarding the orcs and the wars between the Alliance and Horde, glorify and pen heroes along with many great deeds into legend and then myth. But unlike those that can only speculate on the deeds of the past, Bagudash is different; he lived history, standing shoulder to shoulder with orc, human and other immortalized folk and has survived to know and even tell of it. War; It is almost everything Bagudash has ever known in his 45 years. Born beyond the Dark Portal, in a time that Draenor was still whole, Bagudash Bloodhowl was raised in the midst of the increasing corruption within the orcish society of the planet, in a time before Ner'zhul was condemned and damned to the Frozen Throne and when Gul'dan and his followers still held tight reign over the orcish Horde. Like many young orcs back in the day, Bagudash unknowingly and foolishly went along with the demon's offer of power and the calls to war, following the actions of his Chieftain before him; in a sense he was very much robbed of the true shamanistic heritage of orcs like many others of his kin. For much of his youth, Bagudash was a terror to all life like all fel orcs. Draenei and Broken alike fled in terror in his presence, some even scrambling over each other in fear of their lives. Unlike most grunts however, Bagudash stood out; he possessed a certain strength and tenacity often reserved for orcish war leaders, and because of this, he quickly rose in admiration and rank. Bagudash would continue battling across Draenor, until Ner'zhul would send his clan beyond the Dark Portal to retrieve powerful artifacts from Azeroth, reigniting the Second War. The first campaign against the Alliance would forever make the Warsong infamous among humanity. Storming many fortifications and strongholds, the Warsong Clan managed to spirit away the artifacts to Draenor and then continue their campaign, eventually returning to Azeroth to further commit war on the Alliance. However, the nature of the Warsong's stay on Azeroth soon changed. After Khadgar and the Sons of Lothar closed the Dark Portal forcibly from the Draenor side of the conduit, Bagudash, the Warsong Clan and many other orcs found themselves trapped within the thrall of their enemy. With the majority of the the orcish race captured, enslaved or slain, the orcs were forced to disperse across the Eastern Kingdoms into hiding, the clans travelling in groups and careful not to attract attention the Alliance armies. And so, for many years under Grom Hellscream, this is how it would remain until Bagudash was the age of 33. The rise of a new Warchief was to Bagudash a sign of hope as it was for other orcs. Unlike most of the race which had become lethargic and lost its will to battle, the Warsong still had some semblance of the blood rage that ran through the race's veins even though the race had since partly freed itself from control of its demon masters. Even though the humans had finally succeeded in capturing the Warsong clan and it's fearsome chieftain, this did not last long. Using the chaos and confusion generated by Thrall's assault, Bagudash broke his bonds in a fury and broke out of his cage, bringing the guard which had been teasing him like a dog with some bread into an iron grip around his throat. The only thing asked was "Do I look like a dog to you, human?" Bagudash then snapped the man's neck, stealing his weapons and then slipping past the confusion to join Thrall in the liberation of his brothers and sisters of Warsong. For Thrall's courage to save his people, Bagudash respects the Warchief very much. After the battle, he went with Thrall's forces and his Chieftain, laying siege to the humans once more, but with a more worthy goal in mind; to free his race. As soon as this was complete, Bagudash went across the sea into the unknown land of Kalimdor, not knowing what awaited him. Many months passed, and Thrall had sent the Warong on what he had deemed sufficient to keep their battlelust at bay; a mistaken notion at best. Having fought against the Kaldorei and nature itself seeming to rise against the Warsong, Grom sought out a fountain.... though a witch doctor had warned of its power, the Chieftain ignored it anyway. As they had done many years before, the Warsong drank of the fountain that Mannoroth had baited, and once again became the creatures of nightmare many human children feared as they slept. Cutting down Kal'dorei and ancient alike without regard to the signifigance of his actions, Bagudash was just as consumed as Grom with the blood haze now burning through his veins. and when they reached the ancient keeper himself, they did battle, Bagudash watching as Grom struck the final blow killing the mighty demigod with Gorehowl's blade. Shortly after, however, the demons appeared, and he realized what they had done. But it was too late... Bagudash's memory seems to black out after this, if only temporarily. When Bagudash awoke, he found himself covered in cuts that just recently healed up, orc, elf, human, dwarf and gnome laying dead at his feet. Confused, he sought through the chaos in the woods, making his way to the encampment where Thrall and the human leader Proudmoore had apparently joined forces. Confused and disoriented as he stumbled into the camp, Bagudash found himself face to face with the same witch docter that had warned him of the evil... who promptly slammed Bagudash to the ground with his staff in fury. "I warned ja! I warned ja! But didja Warsong listen...? NO!" Bagudash at first rose to his feet in fury, only for another orc to slam him back down. "You have no right to be angry, Warsong fool!" He bellowed. "What has happened....?" Bagudash growled, very confused at this point. "You damn fools drank of de blood of a demon.... again!" Bagudash for a moment, stood in horror and hanged his head dejectedly... like fools, the Warsong had once again thrown their lot with the demons, throwing themselves into bondage once more. And worse... they had disobeyed the Warchief. In his mind, Bagudash felt worse then a traitor. "Where is the front...?" He demanded. "Let me do my penance there. It shall be to slay the enemy... or fall to them. I have disgraced myself among the Horde... so to prove my sorrow, I will bathe in the blood of our enemies!" And so, Bagudash marched off into the battle for Hyjal, feeling very much alone. He felled many of the enemy but cared not. He felt did not deserve to revel in the glory any longer. After the war had settled and the Orcs had established some semblance of a stronghold in the harsh lands, Bagudash left with permission from the Warchief to wander about. Having recently been made aware of his spiritual heritage, Bagudash felt somewhat disgusted with himself. For eight years Bagudash would wander the world. In the time he had he learned to become adept with ranged weapons; he became faster and more quick-reflexed then he ever was in plate armor. Time eventually tempered turmoil and rage clashing within him, and he slowly began to understand the faith of his forefathers (and still is slowly regaining it). He began to offer up services as a beast hunter... and hunted them he did. Until, one day... he met Coalmane. The Worg instead chose to obey him, and Bagudash realized that his dominion he held over troops was just as if not more effective then with beasts. Finding work as a Free Agent for the Horde, Bagudash still ponders the past, wandering how to prevent it from repeating. Having met Warlord Kirashka Bloodhammer, leader of the Steel Reign, he decided to join the group. Giving off more of a controlled vibe of strength, Bagudash hopes he can influence the young orc's actions; for in her too he sees the same potential that he had in his youth for foolishness. And in her too he saw hope; hope to redeem himself, and the will to once again take up his blade in service to The Horde. Bagudash's personality is simple. Though he might seem like a meathead, he is actually rather intelligent, having learned to read and write on his own. Like Kirashka, Bagudash respects honor, bravery and honesty. He has little to no tolerance for traitors. A bit mistrusting of those that are not Tauren or Trolls, Bagudash eyes other races carefully; they must prove themselves trustworthy before he will trust them given the history of both Sin'dorei and Forsaken. Category:Orc Category:Hunter Category:Horde